Thorny Devil
hey, fathom here. this is for the villain competition. it's also a bit mature. in the event in which one were to cross paths: Exclusive Interview with the Only Known Survivor of Thorny Devil, from Sky Mountain Journal Interviewer: Where were you when the attack happened? Suspect (who wishes to remain anonymous): I was heading for Uptown Possibility, and got lost in a public square I hadn't seen before. I: When was this? S: The shops were beginning to close. I'd say around eight or nine. I: Right. What were you doing there? S: No comment. I: I see. Can you please describe what happened? S: '''I went to ask someone for help, and they said they didn't know. Nobody seemed to know, and I wasted a good half hour walking around. '''I: '''What happened then? '''S: A figure rushed at me, andb appearance Records from REDACTED Academy -Thorny Devil, SandWing/MudWing hybrid. -Size: Small-Medium -Possible Dangers: Stronger than average fire. -Physical Abnormalities: Has no poisonous tail barb. Police sketch soon Diary entry from a Cloud Mountain Prison guard It takes a lot to be a guard, I've noticed. It's hard to look at their faces. A lot are angry, a lot are sad, a lot don't seem to care. But Thorny Devil looked like none of these. He unintelligible he was gonna make it out. personality Disciplinary Records from REDACTED Academy -Has served detention six times. None were skipped. Seems to like it. -Claims he has not started a single fight since the start of school, and that every time he fought he was provoked. -Stole one chicken, five scrolls, four paintbrushes and an umbrella. All were returned the day after they were stolen with the exception of the chicken, which he kept as a pet for two weeks until the chicken got lost. -He named the chicken Squawk, gave it a blue necklace, and did not speak for two days after it was lost. -Behaves very well in classes when he is not being physically hurt by other classmates or attending his chicken. -In the first 100 days of the academy, he had to have medical attention for 84 of them. Records from Cloud Mountain Prison Days 1-452: No signs of unprovoked aggression. Day 453: Thorny Devil cannot be found. Day 454: Thorny Devil has been found, uncomfortably shoved into a vent. When interrogated, he would not say anything besides "My shoulder is broken". He was taken to the hospital, where the doctors found that his shoulder was indeed broken, clean in two. Day 455-679: No signs of unprovoked aggression. Day 680: Thorny Devil cannot be found. Day 681: Thorny Devil cannot be found. Day 682: Thorny Devil cannot be found. Day 683: For Darkstalker's sake, could someone please investigate the matter of Thorny Devil's disappearance. Day 684: You know what? Everyone takes me for granted here and the pay sucks. I'm going to go be what I wanted to be, a sports journalist. history Thorny Devil was born near the end of the war to a SandWing mother and a MudWing father. They took as best care of him as they could, and considered him their pride and joy. He grew up in the outskirts of Possibility, the SandWing city with dragons of nearly every tribe. He was mocked by SandWing youth for his parents, and began to hate himself more than they did. He thought he was worthless, that a hybrid like him could never find friends or a mate and a stumbling block in society. In the final battle of the war, his mother and father did not recognize each other and killed each other, leaving Thorny Devil parentless. Jade Mountain Academy was formed, and academies like it sprung up everywhere. He was sent to one near him, of which the majority of students were MudWIngs, SandWings and SkyWings. Thorny Devil found no friends between the tribes. He hated himself more. He hated his parents for bringing a useless hybrid like him into the world. Unless you caught a lucky break like Sunny you were doomed you were better off dead in the ground like pond scum like- Thorny Devil couldn't catch a break from his peers or himself. There was a popular kid in the school who, with his gang of friends, bullied Thorny Devil to no end. It was rare he could escape by without bleeding. There were two kids that were nice to him, the only two SeaWings there; they were named Fin and Lily and were in love. When a class Thorny Devil was in went on a hunt, Vole, the MudWing that bullied Thorny Devil, got a claw stuck in Lily’s wing. She plummeted and died. Maybe it was an accident. Maybe it was on purpose. But Vole managed to not get punished for it, and Thorny Devil had a revelation. He wasn’t useless. He could do one thing. Fin and Lily had loved each other, and now that Lily was gone Fin would surely fall in love with someone else. Somebody that wasn’t of his tribe. And scum like Thorny Devil would be born again. The murders started soon after Lily's did. A SkyWing boy was found dead exactly a week later. Two days after, the SandWing he was in love with was found dead in the library. Three days from then, a MudWing and a NightWing that both had crushes on the same SandWing were both found dead. A rumor was circulating that it was Vole. Vole had bullied Thorny Devil, so obviously he didn't like hybrids. He had killed Lily- what would stop him from killing more? Thorny Devil, when asked if he thought it was Vole, merely responded with “If Vole wants hybrids dead, how come you can ask me?” Ah, it was so fun to watch other students figure out the mystery. But Vole didn’t seem to feel any emotion, one way or another. He continued to laugh with his friends and hurt Thorny Devil. Students were picked up by waves of concerned parents. Vole and his friends remained, as did Thorny Devil, several SandWings, MudWings and SkyWings, and Fin. Thorny Devil was mad at Vole and his stupid friends. So he killed one of them. Just one. And Vole did nothing. So Thorny Devil killed two more, two stupid dragons that had called him worthless, spat in his face, held him down while Vole beat him up. And Vole did nothing. So Thorny Devil killed the last two. What would Vole do now, now that he had nobody to talk to, nobody to talk to him? Vole did nothing. Thorny Devil got angrier and angrier. How could a dragon live if he had nothing to live for? Everything he had was being taken away from him and he didn't even care. Life went on at the academy, and the murders stopped. People believed the murderer might have died, and that they were maybe safe. Fin fell in love with a SkyWing. Thorny Devil wanted to kill Vole. Vole had, in his stupidity, created another failure like Thorny Devil. Fin would have had a happy life, and so would his kids, but now they would be ridiculed and scorned like he was. But Fin had to die too. Fin liked to go to the library. It was quiet, and you could read and study. It was also widely considered to be the safest place in the school. It was getting late. Fin had one last chapter to go, and then he'd be done with his scroll and get a good sleep. A good, long sleep. ''Fin had thought. ''Sleep through the whole day, maybe! But then I'd miss exams. When do exams start again? Vole did not like to go to the library, but he had spilled ink over a scroll someone else borrowed (accidentally or on purpose? The world may never know!) and had to pay for a new one. Vole saw Fin out of the corner of his eye. Thorny Devil could fight back to some extent, and Vole didn't have his friends, but Fin was distracted and weak. Vole had found someone new to bully. Now, was Vole worried about the murders? No. Did he know who it was? ehhh... Thorny Devil was there too. He was on a mission. wipCategory:Content (TheUnFathomable) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Criminal)